Know Yourself
by FoundAWay
Summary: Nickson Park, a troubled dancer with a serious problem in his life. He can't seem to find real friends that would stick with him through his problems. Aspiring to become a top dancer in the world, Nickson decides to move from Sherwood and enroll into Hollywood Arts High School. Confident or ignorant, genuine or evil, talented or boring. It is up to Nickson to decide his future.


Chapter 1: Pilot

 **A/N: I forgot to implement this into my 1st chapter. First things first, you guys might be tired of seeing OC's over & over but I promise you audience my person will get the proper character development and not some "Mary Sue" (fictional character that has inhuman abilites to make events go to his/her benefit). I tried to make this character with some little backstory and I am aiming to have him share his backstory to the gang. Other than that, please read my story. Review & Rating can help but what I aim for is views from people and opinions. I DO NOT OWN VICTORIOUS, nor any songs in this chapter. Characters in my story do not represent anyone in real life and neither coincidentally are. Ciao and enjoy!**

 **Nickson:**

"This place has got to be a dream." I found myself staring at a colorful flyer in my dance studio, _Live Arts Los Angeles_. It read:

 _*Want to audition for the best school in LA has to offer?*_

 _*Want to get involved with the finest arts?*_

 _Auditions are held at Hollywood Arts High School!_

 _From 4pm-7pm, on August 6th! Be there or be square! First come, first serve._

 _Show us a minimum of 3-5mins worth of talent and you will have a chance to be casted into Hollywood Arts._

 _For any questions, please call Mr. Sikowitz's number, 310-424-7901 and bring a coconut with a pink straw for calling fees._

I raised my eyebrows in wonder how does a teacher accept coconuts as fees for calling. This sounded interesting, I considered switching schools for...other reasons for a long time, it's near the end of Summer so I need to get busy to audition. I pulled out my _iPear_ phone and called my best friend/agent to let her know I have found a school.

"Really? You found a school you want to go?" My agent asked. She sounded surprised with my decision of being serious moving schools.

"Ms. Beatrice, this school is serious with Fine Arts. This could be the big score I was dreaming about, getting serious with dancing or doing theatre business!" I exclaimed.

"And you have to show at least 3 minutes worth of talent? Hmph, knowing you, this should be easy, by the way...how come you are out of breath?" Ms. Beatrice asked.

"I just finished my contemporary master class, and I am feeling tired and hungry." I responded. I paced around the dance studio and appreciated the beauty of the place.

"By the way , I would like 2 large chicken quesadillas, a small bag of tortilla chips with pineapple-guacamole dip, and a frozen yogurt. If not, I can eat after auditions." I requested. I am actually starving really bad. I think I only had for breakfast was a banana, some pretzels, and a glass of milk. We both said our goodbyes and I continued to stare at the flyer.

Suddenly someone leaped next to me, it was Catherine, one of my partners for today's contemporary class. Her red hair brushed my face and I met her deep chestnut eyes. She is an incoming sophomore at my current school, she seems to follow me around campus lately for some tutoring, frozen yogurt, helping out her essays, and many other academic assistance. Don't get me wrong, Catherine is not a dumb person. She seems to put off other things to focus more in dance, she believes that core classes don't matter to being the top choreographer/dancer.

"Hey Nick! Good stuff today, we killed it today in class." Catherine smiled. I smiled and hugged her, the Italian dive herself and an awesome person, dancer, and a trusted friend. She stood about 5'6, her long red hair cascaded down on her back, her chestnut puppy eyes is always filled with eagerness when she is placed in a dance studio or near a loved one.

"Thanks Cat, I really appreciate it. I can't make it to our study date tonight so you can review some of the stuff I taught you for the past few weeks. I am going to audition for Hollywood Arts High School it's-." I stopped for a moment to see Catherine's crestfallen face then slowly morphed into disappointment, I completely forgotten that she was one of the few people despised the fact I am leaving Sherwood High School for something she believes I did not do. Then I started to hear sniffling.

" _This can not happen right now, the drive to Hollywood Arts is 20 mins away and the clock reads 5:20pm. Auditions isn't going to last very long and it might end early! Ms. Beatrice is on her way and I can't be deterred but… Cat…" I pondered._

People were starting to notice the tears falling down on the poor redhead's face. Nickson covered her and grabbed her hand to take her somewhere secret. So he tried the janitor's closet and it was luckily open.

" _I can try to make this slow and nice but Ms. Beatrice will be arriving soon to pick me up, why was the flyer on short notice?" I thought angrily._ I closed the door behind me and sat Catherine down on the concrete floor and sat next to her. After a few minutes of little sniffles, I began my reasoning.

"Catherine, I-" I began but Cat stopped me from saying anything else. She clasped her hand to my lips and looked up with her red face.

"Nickson, you know I hate people that call me by my full name. The only people that can call me by my full name is my non-existent father and my mother on her third boyfriend! Why are you moving, why are you leaving me again, why are you still thinking the whole ordeal was your fault? Why, why, WHY?!" Cat interjected. Her face was struggling to keep a stern look but all I can see was sadness on her face.

"And let's not forget my ex's I've dated in the past just to get over you!" Cat is letting everything out on me. I scowled at her bringing up this again. Long story short, Catherine dated numerous guys I wouldn't even imagine her hanging with to get over me. From douchebags, druggies, football players, and even sliding to one of my best friend, Draco. But it was not me that made our bond difficult, it was her own fault and I wanted to be best friends with her. I slowly removed her hands from my face and held them, she returned the grip but stronger.

"Cat, by now, I believe you have figured out why I was telling you about the transfer. I am not moving because I want to, I'm moving because people in Sherwood is treating me like the most popular dud in Los Angeles and so many people are trying to set me up with a girl when I explicitly said, 'no I'm not looking for dates and I would like it to be that way. Also you guys need to chill out on treating me like a god'" I explained in a careful manner. Catherine was nodding along with my words and was trying her best to hold back her tears. I scooted close to her and held head into my arms. She started to bawl into my black t-shirt, leaving a lot of tears in the process. I comforted her and assured her it was okay for her to cry.

Catherine Moneglia, is probably the definition of a stuck-up female to strangers. She has a resting bitch-face when you see her walking around, mess with her and she will guarantee your escort will be in an ambulance. I only seen her cry once. First time was in 2nd grade, she got hit in the face by a boy sliding down from a slide and his feet met her face really fast. Blood was pouring fast and Catherine started to tear up. Today is probably going to be the last time I will ever see her cry. She hates crying because it displays weakness to people that revere her.

"Please understand this Cat, I am moving away because I want to get serious with dance and other various fine arts. Staying around Sherwood isn't going to help me and I think I've tarnished it's reputation at the worst time." I explained.

"The principal labeled you as a suspect, not the committer of the crime. You were with me and the others throughout the whole prom night, you did not sabotage the prom ceremony. You were not the person that dropped the bucket full of chocolate pudding on Brent and Macie! Sure Brent pointed the accusing finger towards you, but that doesn't mean you did it." Cat argued angrily.

"You forgotten the fact I was in charge of setting up the stage, Brent came over to the backstage area boasted about being the captain of the football team to my tech group which were full of cheerleaders that worshipped Brent like a god." I replied cooly. Cat was about to cut me off but I glared at her and she stayed silent.

"Then Brent started to make fun of my asian heritage and telling me that asians can't dance after what he saw the new stupid YouTube hit 'Gangnam Style'. He started to mess with the ropes and pushed me back into a wall. I threatened him that he is going to have the embarrassing moment of his life if he does not butt off from the ropes. That's when he started to go for another push but I flipped him over and I really considered to break his nose. Unfortunately, the drama teacher was there, he is a football fanatic so he really did not give me a chance to explain my position. And you already know the rest." Cat drew in a deep breath and gritted her teeth loudly.

"I understand…" Cat whispered. I checked my phone and it read 5:37, Ms. Beatrice texted me she was getting close to pick me up and told me the food is ready for me.

"Cat...I don't-are you being serious right now?" I stuttered. Usually arguments between me and Catherine don't end well and it usually draws on throughout the whole day until one of us concedes.

"Nick...please know this. I am going to miss you dearly." Cat somberly spoke. "I am still going to clear your name but I have to deal with the fact you are going to busy and you can't dance at the studio anymore. I researched that Hollywood Arts is an elite school for talented people and the workload is huge. So please do me a favor, make me feel… 'good' again." Catherine really wanted me that bad. From all the girls I turned down. Cheerleaders, dancers, actors, computer nerds, instrument players, and even my closest girl best friends, they respected my decision and never brought up the subject about dating ever again. But Cat here, has been pursuing since our salad days in the sandbox. It's funny how we are close, she always share her chocolate chip cookie with me during lunch and offered to ride the seesaw with her until our legs get tired. And when she gets tired, she takes me to the top of the slide to help her read Dr. Seuss. If she gets a word wrong, we have to slide down and climb back up despite our tired calves. I was too dense at that time so I didn't understand what love was. Now she has me cornered, and she wanted to do this in a long time.

"Only if you never tell a soul about what happens in this room." I spoke. Catherine nodded. Her pink lips twitched and started to move in. I moved in also and we shared a tender moment. She grabbed my head and started to feel my black hair as I nibbled her neck, she started to giggle and climbed on my lap. This felt wrong because I thought about the other girls that would kill to do something like this with me. Some of them did not take my rejection too well, they joked about doing anything in their power to prevent other girls to take me but I feel that was not the case. They were being serious and heartbroken, and what I stood for is nothing but a sham. My hands gripped her waist as she slowly started to grind on me. She became really ecstatic, her black shorts started to pull up and her workout bra is slowly becoming loose. She moved her hands around my button up shirt and started to unbutton them one by one. I felt a little hot in the head so I tried to pull away from the kiss.

"Cat we should stop before this gets out of han-." She cut me off with a deep kiss and I agreed to keep her occupied. I rehooked her workout bra and she let out a disappointed grunt.

"For a second there, I thought you wanted this." She pouted and stared deep into my eyes. Her hands was still rubbing my head and sat down on my lap facing me. Her body was starting to sweat and so did mine, I might have explaining to do when I get to Ms. Beatrice. How does Cat know how to do this kind of thing? She's an incoming sophomore and has no problem of getting frisky.

"C'mon girl, let's stop, I lived up to your 5 minutes of fantasy. My agent is going to kill me for wasting her time." I rubbed her arms. Catherine tilted her head a little sideways and sneered with a smile.

"So what you are telling me, you didn't enjoy what just happened?" I gently nudged her off of me and stood up, I pulled out my phone and read a text from my agent,

From: Ms. Beatrice

 **5:43 pm:** _Come out, now. We are running late. I will be waiting at the parking lot. Also don't be mad at me._

I immediately buttoned my shirt up and adjusted my shorts, I didn't even realize they were pulled down by Catherine.

To; Ms. Beatrice

 **5:44 pm:** _Yes ma'am, why would I be mad? I am really sorry about being late._

From: Ms. Beatrice

 **5:43 pm:** _I ate one of your quesadillas and half of the pineapple dip is gone. I gotten a little hungry so serve this as a reminder for you to not run late again young man._

A part of me died in the inside. Catherine hugged me from behind and put her face into my back. I rolled my eyes in disbelief but I appreciated her company. She let out a huge sigh and bumped her head into my back multiple times

"I love you. I hate you for being considerate and nice at the same time, you can get any girl in the world yet you choose not to. Why?" Catherine asked dryly. I really hope that was a rhetorical question, Italian-Caucasian chicks are something else. I turned around and held her.

"Yeah, you dated a bunch of guys you did not even like and you are asking me to find the hottest chick to go out with?" I responded, "believe me, I would be lying if I said I am looking for girls. I can't just go running around and kiss them and hope for the best."

Catherine deadpanned and started to let go, then she started to...laugh? And then it started to evolve into her clutching her stomach and bent over.

"Nickson Jason Park, are you gay?!" Catherine teased me, my eyes widened and I started to talk.

"N-no?! I-am not gay in anyway, nothing wrong with homosexuals. I am not looking for girls at the moment! Think of my status on ' ' as, 'limbo'!" I glared at the red-head but couldn't help smiling at the joke. And then I found myself laughing along. After a few seconds we stopped and looked around awkwardly.

"You know… it would be easier to not love you if you weren't so…" Catherine trailed off while twirling her short red hair.

"Exotic? It was the very first word you spoke when you were rating my dance when we were square dancing in Freshman year." I replied with a grin. Catherine laughed and playfully punched my arm, I caught her hand and pulled her closer. It was a bold move but this is me saying I would rather flirt as best friends, not loving or touching. I made myself a promise to not get that intimate with another girl unless I feel comfortable with the person (which will be almost never, that's just me being way to considerate for the other girls).

"C'mon let's get out of here," Catherine stared into my eyes. "Also you are running a teeny-bit late good sir?" My eyes widened and I immediately opened the door to exit. Before reaching the main lobby. Catherine pulled me to stop.

"Wait! You nearly took my arm off, can't you say goodbye to your first kiss?" Catherine complained.

"Lady," I began, "that was not my first kiss also keep your voice down there are still people around. I am being serious about this, keep this between us and us only." Catherine rolled her eyes and let go of my hand.

"You are way too considerate to the girls you rejected. Half of them don't even care, cept for that one happy cheerleader that went out of her way to buy you a box of chocolates and a bunch of balloons at our Homecoming game against Northridge," Catherine started to give me a little lecture. I didn't even know of the girl to be fair, she just appeared out of the blue and asked me out with full of presents. Almost the whole cheer squad was standing behind her and was supporting Samantha, the cheerleader I rejected in front of the cheer squad. The girl continued on.

"It's whatever, just enjoy Hollywood Arts for me," Catherine exhaled and looked away, "it's better for you to pursue your dreams than to be stuck in a hellhole."

"Catherine I-," I began but she held up a hand to stop my talking. She started to rub her temples and becoming slowly depressed.

"Just get out, do something important for me. I shouldn't follow you around as often," Catherine sighed, "good luck at the auditions, actually no, you don't need any luck you'll make it. And stop calling me by my full name for pete sake."

"I will message you on 'the Slap', I won't forget about you. You are one of a kind Catherine but you and I both know why we can't be together. But that doesn't mean I don't love you. You are one of best friends, I hate seeing my best friends feeling hurt and I hate seeing my best friends fight each other," I replied to her with a hurt tone in my voice. I did not think this was going to happen today, Catherine cares about me so much. Why?

"I will always be with you Nick, count on it and I swear on my late Italian grandma that I will protect you in any way I can. Goodbye, and you are going to need this." Catherine smiled. She closed in and pecked me on the cheek and hugged me tightly. I returned the hug and buried my head into her shoulder, smelling her long red hair. It smelled like a mixture of red fruits with peppermint. We later exchanged our goodbyes, I exited through the double doors and I reached for my headphones to plug them in. I look back in the studio, Catherine was clutching her head and her face was covered by her hair. I entered Miss Beatrice's car and I ate my meal quietly, we made eye contact for a bit and then looked away. It was a sign that I did not want to talk at all today. I opened up my "theSlap" and posted a picture of my studio on my story. Then I grabbed my spare resume that I used for auditioning for company dancing. After 20 minutes of driving, Beatrice and I arrived at our destination. She told me to get out of the car and make the audition quick.

" _Thanks for the luck woman,_ " I frowned at the comment. I dusted myself off and entered the double doors of Hollywood Arts. There were people exiting from the audition room, 4 guys to be exact. They seem to be in sync and sang the solfège as they exited. While some others were panicking and biting their nails on unique lockers. Each one has a design of every individual's qualities. One had a bunch of scissors taped onto a locker, another was a bunch of baby bottle rubber tops, and another was a full blown piano on the locker. I wonder who is the owner of them.

"Your resume please?" the lady asked tiredly. I handed her my resume. And she started to read it in a monotone voice. "Nickson Jason Park is 5'10, weighing 160lbs, black hair, black eyes, and is a dancer for about 8 years at _Dancer's Domain_ at Arizona for 3 years and _Live Art Los Angeles_ for 5 years. Your nationality is South Korean and a incoming Sophomore. Your other talents are eating a whole watermelon in 60 seconds, dancing, acting, tech crew, and play a mean triangle?" The lady looked up to me and I smiled sheepishly in return. The middle aged woman smiled for a little bit and gave me a go ahead hand wave to the black box theatre.

"You're the last entrant by the way boy, make sure this is your best shot and good luck," the lady called after me. I nodded and made my way to the black box theatre.

"Whoa," was the only word I uttered out when I entered through the double doors. It was a very modern black box with two levels. The first level has 3 rows of black chairs there's a large stack of folded chairs against the wall. In front of me was a big stage for a black box theatre One was an African-American man, light skinned and was feverishly rubbing lotion on his hands. He was constantly taking little peeks at an old black lady. The other judge is almost bald with a hair sticking on the sides and seemed to be holding a coconut to his right ear and kept on nodding. The final judge was an old black woman that kept on shaking and looking around like there was a fly tormenting her.

"Next up, Andre Harris and his piece is-" the bald man began.

"GO ANDRE KNOCK US DEAD! Or knock the aliens dead-er!" the old lady shouted. I started to giggle at her and then she whipped her head backwards to face me with two wide panicked eyes, this made me giggle harder and scared me a little. Suddenly, an African American boy with dreadlocks walked out on the stage and pulled a nearby piano.

"C'mon grandma, you are not even a judge and these people are not aliens out to get your brussels sprouts… AND I told you to not get me brussel sprouts, I've been telling you I do not like brussel sprouts," The guy on the stage groaned in frustration. The lady turned around to face her grandson.

"Andre! Did the aliens get you already?! I'm leaving!" The old lady didn't wait for a response she bolted towards the exit but she skidded in her tracks when she faced me, I placed two of my index fingers to my temples and did my best alien impression.

"Join us old lady, you will join our cause and take over the world, you will hand us your brussel sprouts or we take them by force," I spoke in a monotone voice. And then she took off faster than a jackrabbit on steroids. Then I heard glass breaking and a boy shrieking in terror.

 **Normal:**

The two judges and the boy were looking at Nickson with very skeptical eyes with an awkward silence. Nickson decided to break the silence and started to make a joke.

"A thousand apologies and rest assured I am not an alien," the Korean male spoke with a sheepish smile. Unamused, the bald man checked his timer and nudged the other judge next to him, the light skinned judge nodded and gestured towards the black male, signaling they are on crunch time. The pianist nodded and started his slate.

"My name is Andre Harris, I am sixteen years old, my height is 5'8, and I am my own agent," Andre finished with a wink and nodded in satisfaction. "I will be playing a cover of 'Airplanes' by BoB ft. Hayley Williams." Nickson took a seat and listened intently to the performance, this is his favorite song and was excited to hear the piano cover. When Andre played the first keys, Nickson felt his skin tingled and then he got got goosebumps each inch of his skin every time Andre executes a successful note. The mesmerized male looked on along with the light skinned judge with hanging jaws. The bald judge looked and on started to nod along with the piano keys and then Andre started to sing the chorus as he played the piano.

 _Can we pretend that airplanes_

 _In the night sky are like shooting stars?_

 _I could really use a wish right now_

 _Wish right now_

 _Wish right now_

 _Can we pretend that airplanes_

 _In the night sky_

 _Are like shooting stars?_

 _I could really use a wish right now_

 _Wish right now_

" _This guy's finger game is point,_ " Nickson thought, " _he really knows how to play the piano! It would be pure travesty if he is not casted."_ The boy continued to jam in his seat along the pianist and made eye contact with Andre, the African American boy couldn't help but to smile and appreciated Nickson's enthusiasm. After a few minutes of playing, Andre wrapped it up with a strong finish. He slowly straightened himself up and bowed toward the judges with a serious face. The two judges applauded and started to take notes on their notebooks.

"Alright young brood, you are our last auditioner and please, make this good and quick because today is Taco Tuesday with Mr. Lane, it is one him." The bald man spoke in a loud voice. He stabbed the coconut with a metal straw and started to sip.

"Understood sir," Nickson said, "my name is Nickson Park, I am 16 years old, my height is 5'10 and my agent is Ms. Beatrice from _Live Arts Los Angeles_. My performance will be a contemporary choreography on 'Always' by Panama and I would like to title this dance ' **Grief**.' Mr. Lane seemed to be intrigued by the announcement while the bald man was squinting to take a better look at Nick.

"Well then Nickson, the stage is all yours," Mr. Lane spoke. "Mr. Sikowitz and I are trying to find male dancers to assist top choreographers in classes and for a… 'special' girl performing here." Nickson was confused by the way Mr. Lane said special, it looked like he shuddered when he recalled something traumatizing. He didn't question it, he gave his phone to the judges to play his music. Nickson walked farther back and cued the judges to press the play button. (Look up Chanel Culpepper's choreo on 'Grief'. It should give you an idea on how the dance goes).

 _Always I remember you_

 _Slow down so I can follow you_

 _And you, such a fearless soul_

 _Disarmed me by truth, and broke my mold_

 _Always I remember you_

 _Slow down and try to tell the truth_

 **Nickson:**

" _Ok Nick just one more combo and you are done_ ," I thought, " _this is the last chorus and make it work!"_ I did a front handspring, then I had four counts of freestyling to signify my **grief** so I balled my fists into my hair and shook, leading to a airborne arabesque and tumbling down forward. I took two steps back to give myself some room and do my allegro leap and finishing it with numerous and fast coupe turns until the song is done playing. I drew in a deep breath with a serious look on my face. The judges looked at me with agape mouths. Mr. Sikowitz dropped his coconut on the floor, leaving a huge wet mess. Mr. Lane on the other hand has a serious look on his face, was he crying? I nodded with a serious look on my face to add in my cool factor and walked off the stage to get my phone and my stuff. I took a huge swig of my water bottle to rehydrate myself, I didn't realize I pushed myself a little too hard.

"BEFORE YOU LEAVE YOUNG MAN," a booming voice startled me and I choked on my water. I looked up and it was… Mr. Sikowitz was his name I presume? I looked up to him and answered to his call.

"Would like to do that choreography in our opening night show? We could use interesting broods like you and gather future dancers to Hollywood Arts High School, whaddya say?!" Mr. Sikowitz exclaimed with a wink.

"Does this mean I am already casted into the school?" I asked in a hopeful tone. Both of the judges looked at each other and bursted out laughing for a while before calming down, I suddenly feel stupid and depressed. Mr. Lane walked up and patted my shoulder.

"Young man, you are not just casted into the school and why would you think that?" Mr. Lane began, not knowing he just crushed my confidence.

"Oh… well I understand I think my capabilities was too… eccentric, I will take my-," I spoke while trying to keep a straight face but I was cut off.

"Congratulations Mr. Park, welcome to Hollywood Arts High School and we will see you at opening night for your solo correct?" Mr. Lane smiled.

 **. . .**

"Understood. I will make it to opening night."

 **Normal:**

After numerous talents have been displayed and Nickson's solo, it was complete chaos backstage. Apparently some girl gurgled some Chinese throat enhancer and she received a huge allergic reaction to it. Her tongue looks like a raw patty and it was throbbing, Nick almost puked by the sight of it. Nickson was holding a trash can in case if he actually pukes, he couldn't stop looking at the monstrosity throbbing on the poor girl's mouth. Mr, Lane was concerned about the finale of the show and was asking the nurse if the teen girl can perform on the stage. The nurse eyeballed him and said that the girl is not in any condition to perform. There was also another problem, one of the dancers for the opening night is injured for the tongue-girl's performance by spraining his ankle when he did a flip and landed wrong on his heel. Mr. Lane hands were tied and he had to figure out how to solve two problems at once. Nickson made eye contact with Mr. Lane and the man had an idea.

"Nickson, you there! Come!" Mr. Lane said in excitement. Everyone's eyes shifted towards the teenager and applauded him.

"That is my name Mr. Lane," Nickson spoke positively, "also thank you guys for the ovation but what's the problem?" One of the backup dancers walked up towards Nickson and explained the situation. He was a 5'7 caucasian male with a short fohawk hairstyle and dressed casually for the performance.

"You were insane out there dude!" the dancer said, "but we got two problems, as you already know the leading performer, Trina, has an enlarged tongue due to an allergic reaction to the Chinese Herbal Gurgling medicine. But… as it turns out, Trina received an allergic reaction and can't sing, well, she can't sing for starters."

Trina overheard this and started to say something that was along the lines of, "hey I can sing better than anyone here at Hollywood Arts!" The nurse told her to calm down or else her tongue can burst, that finally silenced her.

"So what's the other problem? I mean if you guys can't perform without a singer, we might as well just close the show," Nickson explained. The male dancer shook his head and held a skeptical look on his face.

"Look dude, out there in the audience, there's at least one prestigious choreographer or one sweet chick that is rooting for me. If the finale is scrapped, then the reputation and credibility of Hollywood Arts being the, 'most prestigious fine arts school' is tarnished," the male dancer sounded desperate. "Our 4th dude is injured and the formation will look off for the dance, can you help us out man? There is no costume, your get up is fine."

"Run over the choreography with me twice and tell me the counts with the other dancers. I can pick up dances really quick," Nickson declared. The male dancer smiled and then morphed into a cartoonish grin.

Nickson stared at the male dancer with a stoic face then widened eyes, the last thing he needs is messing up another school's reputation or going back to Sherwood. The injured dancer's foot is getting massaged while he is grunting in pain. Suddenly, a loud commotion can be heard. Trina's younger sister is trying to run away from Andre. She is pulled off from a drummer's seat and taken back to the dressing area. Nickson walked to the make up room and examined himself if he needed to change into anything. He was wearing a black tank top that says, "Straight Outta Rehearsals" in white decal. He was wearing a white baseball cap with an golden owl insignia and Volcom branded black shorts. He was wearing white vans that would make you say, "damn…" and it's brighter than your future. Nick closed his eyes and did his ritual before every major performance.

"I guess this works," Nickson said, "it's showtime." He walked to his formation spot, passing Andre, both of them locked eyes for a moment and realized they met before. And then they began speaking to each other cryptically in front of the audience.

" _YO! Are you the backup backup dancer? And nice choreography, you are insane!_ " Andre asked through his face. Nickson smiled and was enjoying this conversation.

" _Yes sir, and thanks homie! You play a mean piano, also where is the other girl that is supposed to perform?_ " Nickson asked with a mixture of hand gestures and facial expressions.

" _Oh she's coming, at least I hope so, why do you think she is the looker?_ " Andre smirked with a raised eyebrow. Nickson rolled his eyes and grinned in disbelief.

" _You got me buster, but I am not looking for chicks at the moment, I will admit she has really nice cheekbones._ " Nickson winked.

" _Did you make it? The people who are casting you should have given you a phone call about you being enrolled,_ " Andre flared his nostrils and made his right ear twitched.

Nickson shrugged and it made the pianist started to give him a questionable look. Suddenly he heard some commotion behind him and craned his neck to take a better look. It was the same girl that was reluctant to perform in front of a large crowd and it dawned upon him. What if the girl can't sing? Nickson knew something was up with his instinct, he doesn't want to perform with other people if they can't or don't want to. He placed his trust on cheekbone-girl and mustered his strength to kick ass in the finale. Andre played a few notes and then the girl starts to sing.

 _Here I am_

 _Once again feelin' lost but now and then_

 _I breathe it in to let it go_

 _And you don't know where you are now or what it will come to if only somebody could hear_

 _When you figure out how you're lost in the moment you disappear_

"Let's get it," Nickson muttered with a smile and then picked up Tori by her arms to set her down in front of the apron. The audience members start to clap along with the song and danced along.

 _You don't have to be afraid to put your dream in action_

 _You're never gonna fade you'll be the main attraction_

 _Not a fantasy_

 _Just remember me_

 _When it turns out right_

 _'Cause you know that if you live in your imagination_

 _Tomorrow you'll be everybody's fascination_

 _In my victory_

 _Just remember me_

 _When I make it shine!_

Everything starts to kick into second gear. The lead singer is performing with the male dancers. Nickson remembered each count and nailed the beats with a sharp move. The second chorus is the part where he has to pick up the lead singer and he is in a formation with the boys.

 **Nickson:**

" _Alright just one more combo, five pirouettes, and a back handspring,_ " I breathed through my nose. " _After that, climb up to the stairs raise your left arm up and then throw it down_." I am still sore from yesterday's workout, but still, I can't give up now.

 _You don't have to be afraid to put your dream in action_

 _You're never gonna fade you'll be the main attraction_

 _Not a fantasy_

 _Just remember me_

 _When it turns out right_

 _'Cause you know that if you live in your imagination_

 _Tomorrow you'll be everybody's fascination_

 _In my victory_

 _Just remember me_

 _When I make it shine!_

Everyone was in high spirits, I looked at the audience members and I spotted Ms. Beatrice, she was smiling and was holding a camera. She gave me a thumbs up and gestured towards the exit, she must be talking about waiting for me. I nodded and mouthed, "fifteen minutes." The backstage people were watching the whole thing and applauded, especially Trina and squealed in excitement despite having an enlarged tongue. The leading performer gave each of the dancer's hugs and me included. I congratulated her for kicking butt. She gave me a quick thank you before giving Andre a big hug. The dude leaped over the piano and hugged the singer back.

The red curtains were starting to close and everyone huddled near cheekbone-girl. Her parents started to congratulate her and everyone was ecstatic. I drew in a deep breath and grabbed the nearest bottle of water to take a huge gulp out of it. Mr. Lane questioned the female singer if she really is Trina's sister, Trina interjected it and she probably said, "by the blood!" Suddenly, a middle aged man with spiky hair walked over and gently nudged the singer's dad to the side. He was wearing a red dress shirt with a black vest and black slacks with clean black shoes.

"Excuse me, who are you?" The man asked in astonishment. The girl was excited and replied back quickly.

"I-I'm Tori Vega!" the girl replied, "who are you?" Mr. Lane raised his eyebrows and pointed towards the man.

"This is Mr. Eikner, our principal." Mr. Lane informed us. Tori's eyes widened and paid attention to the principal.

"Do you go to school here?" Mr. Eikner asked Tori in wonder. Tori looked at her sister and back then shook her head. What the? This is pure heresy, why isn't this talented girl enrolled here at Hollywood Arts? Also how did Trina get into the… oh. Trina was the person Mr. Lane was talking about.

"No I just uhh-" Tori was cut off by the principal and he asked a million dollar question that nobody should refuse.

"Do you want to?" Tori looked at him in surprise and looked back to Trina, she nodded quickly gesturing Tori should take the chance.

"Uh-well, should I?!" Tori asked anxiously. Many people seemed to agree in a murmur but Tori was not so sure of herself, "but the kids who go here are crazy talented."

Andre shook his head and gave his thoughts on the matter, "yeah and so are you." I agreed with Andre, not casting this amazing and cute singer would be controversial.

"But what if I'm not good enough?" Tori asked hurriedly. I facepalmed, hard. That's like asking if a hot cup of tea is good enough for your body during the winter. I decided walk up towards her and to chime in and give her a reason why she should join.

"Come on girl, you were killing it out there and it helped the dancers and me to finish the finale, you are good." I reasoned with her. She looked at me in disbelief and posed another question, this cause another commotion and a argument breaking out. Suddenly the curtains started to open again and all of us slowly began to be quiet.

"Hey," Andre shouted towards the audience and then an old lady replied back quickly with fear in her voice.

"HEY ANDRE," the old lady shouted back. It was the same old lady from the audition place, the one I scared her.

"This girl doesn't know if she's good enough to go to school here," Andre began, "what do you people think?" The audience immediately gave her a standing ovation and so did the group on stage. I was constantly glancing at Tori because if she rejects this offer, everyone is going to go crazy. Andre looked back at Tori, she looked convinced and shouted, "ok!" Everyone was happy with her and started to clap. I exhaled in relief and I made my exit towards the stairs. But a firm hand grabbed my shoulder and spun me around, it was Andre and he had a serious look on his face like I toilet rolled his house which I have never done.

"Ladies and gentlemen, do you know who this is?" Andre announced with a booming voice.

"That's the alien Andre, watch out!" Andre's grandma screamed and squirmed out of the audience, trampling a few in the process. "SAVE YOUR BRUSSEL SPROUTS!" Everyone seemed perplexed by this and were looking at me, questioning if I'm an alien. I looked down and started to chuckle at the predicament and chuckled even harder when he deadpanned me.

"Anyways people, this dude is not casted yet into the school. Our school would be happy to take talented people, would you consider this young brood talented?" Andre asked with a grin on his face. Apparently "brood" means a family of young animals, mostly has to do with a newborn chick from an egg. Last time I checked I do not lay eggs nor identify as a bird, assuming genders is not a good thing Andre. I rolled my eyes and I looked on at the audience members for their response, they were silent. I felt a little scared because this means I have to go back to Sherwood and I am denied from my spot. Suddenly an elderly woman stood up and slowly clapped. Then another. And another audience member stood up. Soon the whole audience stood up and threw roses at my feet and were cheering me on. So did the people on stage as well!

"You deserve it!", "you dance so handsomely", "date me!", and other cheers were shouted. Mr. Eikner walked up and stood next to me, his towering presence intimidated me a bit so I scooted back. He looked at me and smiled, he offered his hand out and I stared in amazement. I grinned and I shook his hand firmly.

"Welcome to Hollywood Arts High School Mr. Park!" The towering man exclaimed in excitement.


End file.
